villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doctor Aeon
Doctor Aeon is the quintessential mad scientist in the MMO City of Villains. He is the Governor of Cap Au Diable, a buzzing metropolis built in the shadow of a looming mountain once used to seal away a demon. Doctor Egon Doctor Aeon was once known as Carl Egon, a mad and underfunded scientist in Cap Au Diable. Eventually, one of his mad experiments accidentally killed half a dozen people and he was ordered to put a stop to his research once and for all by then governor Randall Kirchoff. Rather than submit to the governor's demands Egon decided to go out in a blaze of sour grapes by taking out, as he saw them, "the persecutors of his genius", with one of his devices called the "D-Rifter" to open an extra-dimensional rift in Kirchoff's office which released a group of creatures into the world that promptly killed governor Kirchoff as well as several staff members before Arachnos arrived to stop them and clean up the mess. Lord Recluse called for the arrest and public execution of Doctor Egon. Soon after the public execution Lord Recluse appointed a new governor, "Doctor Aeon". In truth the Arachnos agents that went to arrest Egon had presented him with an offer from Lord Recluse while he was in custody. Lord Recluse was impressed with Doctor Egon's D-Rifter, he offered to not only spare the scientist's life but fund his further research and even make him the new governor of Cap Au Diable, in exchange Doctor Egon was to become Lord Recluse's personal inventor. Though Lord Recluse himself was, and still is, the smartest person on the face of the planet, stopping to invent, patent and mass produces devices for his entire army himself took valuable time away from his role as commander of Arachnos's military concerns. Egon accepted the offer in an instant and was replaced with another nameless criminal made to look like him. Egon's face was cosmetically altered and he was given the new name "Aeon" and introduced as the bold genius who would bring a golden age of science to Cap Au Diable. Doctor Aeon's inventions Though mad, Doctor Aeon has invented many things that have lead to an improved quality of life in Cap Au Diable. He has built a city of skyscrapers called 'Aeon City' high above the more quaint parts of Cap Au Diable. He has provided a shop for the Face Makers who operate as moderately priced plastic surgeons. He is the famed inventor of Nutri-Paste, a cheap easily produced artificial food substitute bought as rations for the Arachnos army and as regular food for low income families of Cap Au Diable. One of Doctor Aeons most recent inventions was the simulation technology for Architect Entertainment. Teaming up with Countess Crey, of Crey Industries, Dr. Aeon invented and sold a massive complex he called Architect Entertainment which acts a sort of 3D videogame that digitizes the player and sends them into a world they have designed. Pain incurred within A.E. is quite real as is death though completely reversible thanks to the player being digitized in the first place. Perhaps Dr. Aeon's greatest invention though is the PTS, Power Transfer System. The PTS transfers thermal energy from the volcanic veins of Mount Diable to Dr. Aeon's Power Transfer Station high in the hills of Cap Au Diable which converts the energy to electricity and powers the entire city and indeed many of the high profile facilities throughout each of the Rogue Isles. The PTS costs pennies a day to run aside from paying the wages of personnel to regulate and guard it and can power an entire city endlessly. Naturally, Doctor Aeon's inventions and amenities each have a darker side too. The Face Maker surgeons are disciples of the mad Dr. Vahzilok who carves living people up to use as "organ donors" so the Face Maker surgeons use actual human tissue and faces instead of prosthesis to give their clients a "fresh look". There are those who speculate that Architect Entertainment keeps real heroes inside the AE buildings playing videogames while real dangers threaten the city. Nutri-Paste has been bashed as causing hair loss in some cases. But perhaps the most troubling of the dark sides to Aeon's inventions is that of the PTS. The Power Transfer System draws it's power from a Devil called Bat'Zul who was sealed away under the mountain centuries ago by Cap Au Diable's first superhero, the exorcist, Father Gerard Henri. Aeon eventually became aware that the miraculous volcanic vein he had struck was in fact Bat'Zul and that he was essentially powering an entire city with energy siphoned from demon blood, a fact he quickly covered up and classified in an attempt to keep the respect and admiration the PTS had afforded him. Dr. Aeon has also built portals to travel through time and space, allowing Lord Recluse to see and travel to alternate futures and go back and forward in time, of course that lead to a ban of non-Arachnos approved time travel research to ensure Arachnos were the only ones with such technology. Aeon had invented a doomsday machine called "The Web Device" for Lord Recluse which gave him all of the world's superpowers at once, though it was eventually destroyed by some of Paragon's heroes shortly after it became active. Dr. Aeon's company also supplies Arachnos troops with most of the technology they use in the field. Powers and Abilities For himself, Doctor Aeon uses a power-suit with built in lasers and a force-field generator as a standard, though he has a variety of other devices that grant various other super powers. In his most ambitious tactic Dr. Aeon made clones of himself, all of which are conditioned to be subservient to him when awakened and given each one a different set of devices to wield as technology based meta-human abilities, giving him an army of himselves with makeshift superpowers. Personality Doctor Aeon cannot help but see the possibilities in all around him. Aeon builds almost compulsively, if not for work, for scientific discovery, and if not for scientific discovery purely as an entertaining hobby. While Aeon does take pride in the city he has built in his own image, he largely has no attachment to political decisions, only the architectural and educational ones he gets to impose. Aeon mainly uses his position as Governor of Cap Au Diable to get a large enough paycheck from Arachnos to continually invent new doomsday devices and the like. Marshal Brass - Arachnos's military commander for Cap Au Diable and Olivia Darque - mayor of Aeon City, at the center of the cape, are the ones who run Cap Au Diable for Doctor Aeon; Both content to do Aeon's job for him for the influence it gives them in combination with a villainous sense of patriotism to keep Cap Au Diable prosperous. Aeon is extraordinarily overdramatic and easily stressed. Since he is a high-ranking Arachnos officer, he frequently abuses rank-and-file soldiers but resolutely obeys his peers and superiors for fear of being executed at a moment's notice. As a result of his fear of reprisal from above, Marshal Brass and Aeon have an odd relationship - where though Aeon can give Marshall Brass orders, Marshall Brass in obligated to report any suspicious activity from Aeon to Lord Recluse and is authorized to kill Aeon if he ever shows any signs of treachery and/or instablity. As shown during arcs for Kelly Uqua, Dr. Forrester and Black Scorpion, Doctor Aeon does not accept Crey bribes or attempts to poach him for Crey over Arachnos. The central motivation for Aeon's refusal to betray Arachnos is a combination of fear and gratitude; For while Aeon maintains a healthy fear of Lord Recluse he is also eternally grateful that, where others called him "mad", ignored him or tried to have him arrested, Lord Recluse instead gave him a paycheck, a city and his own company. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Incompetent Category:Delusional Category:City of Heroes Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Embezzlers Category:Multi-Beings Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Crackers Category:Elitist Category:Extravagant Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Thief Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil